


cold conclusions.

by solacier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Being Confused, Connor angst, Connor-centric, Dark, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, Light Romance, M/M, Negotiations, Snow, even MORE Connor whump, for like two seconds, machine!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacier/pseuds/solacier
Summary: - Connor stood there, eyes locked onto Markus. His Thirium-heart beat irregularly. This was not supposed to happen, he thought as snow blurred his vision. This was not according to plan. Connor was supposed to negotiate a deal with Markus, the Deviant Leader. He was supposed to walk up as the Deviant Hunter, and propose an offer. One that Markus could not possibly refuse.Yet, here he stood, the cold making Connor freeze on he spot as Markus spoke."Whether you like it or not, Connor, you are deviant."(Connor's title as 'the Negotiator' is not for nothing. He intends to bring down the Deviant Leader once and for all. However, with all the snow flying around and a mental crisis, Connor finds himself falling into deviancy. Or perhaps, Markus...)





	cold conclusions.

Detroit weather was typically a minor annoyance, in Connor’s case.

He had seen humans fret about the weather for as long as he had been operational. He had seen small children sneeze and complain about the all-too-cold weather, bundled up in piles of jackets. He noted adults drinking absurd amounts of hot drinks just to “warm up.” Even if he doubted the drinks provided a true effect, he did not want to criticize a human’s habits. Though, Connor did raise an eyebrow when a member of the SWAT Team complained about the weather. He thought they were supposed to be professionals; Not tantrum-throwers, as he observed other adults were. Lieutenant Anderson fell into that category on a numerous amount of occasions. He cursed the snow as it fell on his shoulders whenever the two ventured outside for a case. To say the least, Connor learned a spectacular amount of new ways to phrase curses each time. And at the same end, he certainly did not want to experience any of those phrases being directed at him. Had the weather been sentient, he might’ve experience ‘pity’ for it, as Hank called it every single name under the sun.

The memory sent a laugh through him unexpectedly. The sound echoed off the brick walls, and Connor instantly snapped his mouth shut. Noise would not be optimal to produce when he was supposed to be… hidden. _Though_ , just as he had been thinking mere seconds ago, _Detroit weather has proven to be an asset, in this case_. He had never considered weather to be a huge annoyance - he found it to be minor, and thought humans had drastically over-exaggerated it. Yet, he found himself to be satisfied, and slightly happy, at Detroit’s cool weather in the night. Snow fell lightly inches away from him, floating to the dotted concrete delicately. It appeared that the sidewalk had been sprinkled with fluffy snowflakes, laying an almost-blanket full of it. The snow had just started to begin fluttering down, and Connor found the intricate design of each snowflake to be quite captivating.

Connor extended his hand forward. He mentally turned on his sensitivity as another snowflake landed on his palm. Connor blinked and his scanner turned on instinctively. He zoomed in on the snowflake. It was more plain than the others, he noted. While the other snowflakes usually had some sort of flair to them - the ice managing to interlock in cross-patterns - this one was a simple pattern. It was a plus sign, with a near-perfect circle wrapping around it. Yet, as Connor zoomed in a bit farther, there was an obvious imperfection. In the center, there was an accumulation of snow… to the point where it looked like a spike. _Odd_ , Connor thought as he exited his program and shook the snowflake away, _but not illogical_. He researched snow briefly, and understood that not one snowflake was identical to the other. He found the thought… to be amusing. 

Androids were identical. They were mass-produced, and each was a perfect copy of the previous in their line. Of course, some were updated - But then that update was applied universally, and they all remained similar once more. There was not one android that was different than the other in CyberLife’s possession. _Excluding prototypes_ , Connor thought. He stared at the snowflake in his palm. _Excluding myself_. Connor closed his fist, the snowflake disintegrating. Connor was the only one of his model. While CyberLife maintained his basic biocomponents, Connor was the only active RK800. The thought was slightly reassuring, though, he found he instantly did not like that similarity between himself and the snowflake. Snowflakes were delicate, brittle, weak and hilariously easy to destroy. Connor was the most advanced prototype CyberLife had ever built: Resilient, incredible AI and detection, astronomical integration. 

_No, snowflakes cannot be compared to androids_ , Connor thought. _The comparison is not logical in the least_.

Connor leaned his head against the brick wall, staring at the darkness the night gave away. More snowflakes fell to the ground in the cold breeze. Connor simulated a huff of breath, and the air was briefly colored in front of him before dispersing. He needed to focus. Wallowing around and thinking about the cold was reserved for when the situation was less important. His current position, however, was undying important. A self-assigned mission, if Connor could even state it to be such. Connor licked his lips, a human tick he had picked up on. He nearly reached for his coin, but he forced himself to keep his hands away. _I am in control,_ he repeated to himself, _I will accomplish my mission as I have many times before_. If accomplishing his mission meant suffering through brief bouts of uncertainty, Connor would have to deal with it.

After all, it was not everyday that the Deviant Hunter met up with the Deviant Leader.

Connor rolled his neck, his systems whirring as he registered the fact again. Soon, if the Deviant Leader went through with Connor’s offer, he would be face to face with the reason the deviant cause was so strong. A massive thorn in CyberLife’s side, that Connor was ordered to eradicate whenever given the chance. At all costs. Though Connor knew that killing Markus would not instantly destroy the deviant revolution; There was still his partner, the android North. Connor had briefly recognized her when going over the files. Even so… Connor found himself being solely intrigued by Markus. Especially when he realized, with each coming day he spent with Hank and his mission, he was succumbing to the deviant virus. 

The realization had been startling, and yet…

 _CyberLife’s last chance at saving humanity is a deviant itself_.

Connor stared at the sky once more, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. Markus was one of the key figures against, allegedly, ‘saving humanity.’ Markus, or more, the Deviant Leader, was the reason the revolution rose so quickly. He was the one that made it all the way to Stratford Tower, the face who announced the uprising. Markus’s title as Deviant Leader was earned. But Connor earned his title just as much. Yet, he was succumbing to the Deviant cause as well.

Markus was the opposing figure to Connor. And the two of them played a sinister game.

He stepped forward, exiting the darker shadows of the wall. If his calculations were correct, Markus would be arriving soon. Connor’s LED whirred, and Connor let his finger tap against his thigh. He had been waiting for _this_ meeting for a long time; To _finally_ stand face to face to the Deviant Leader without anyone around. Connor had lied to Hank about having to run to CyberLife, and he had turned off his auto-report feature to make sure he stayed hidden from that same company. Connor didn’t know what Markus would’ve done - if he even appeared at all.

The thought somehow made a bitter taste in his mouth occur, and Connor clasped his hands behind his back. _He will come,_ Connor thought to himself, _he has to_. After all, even the Deviant Leader couldn’t pass up Connor’s offer. Even Connor himself, if he had been in Markus’s position, would’ve ended up coming. But that was from pure objectivity, from his mechanical calculations-

Markus was deviant - A machine he no longer was. Something Connor was slowly morphing into.

“You’re here.”

Connor gazed towards his left, his eyes locking onto Markus’s figure. He cocked his head to the side. _He came_. “Of course. I promised a negotiation, and I will keep that promise intact.”

Markus stepped towards him and the moon’s beam lit up his whole body. Connor’s coin felt heavy in his pocket. “I thought ‘machines’ didn’t keep promises.”

“I suppose not,” Conner countered, digging his nails into his palm. “But breaking my… command, would be illogical and counterproductive. I had to show up. You, however…”

Connor’s scanner activated, and it immediately focused on Markus. The android’s outfit was slightly different than his telltale one - He had one more suited for the cold and snow, much better than his single jacket. Though, androids were not designed to feel cold. _Perhaps another aspect of being deviant_ , Connor thought to himself. 

His scanner flickered off as Markus’s voice rang out, and his eyes locked dangerously on his.“I showed up to help my people. _All_ of my people.”

Connor licked his lips. “You are all defective-”

“Cut to the deal, Connor.” Markus interrupted, and Connor felt a sensation similar to shame bubble up inside of him. “I’ve had _enough_ of you humiliating us. What’s the offer?”

Moment of truth. Connor ran his calculations in his mind, predicting the likelihood of Markus accepting. If the android was _truly_ as self-sacrificing as he seemed to be, he doubted the offer would fall through. Connor straightened, and with a click of his tongue, he began. “My offer is simple. Give _yourself_ up, and the location of your Jericho will only ever be known to your _deviants_.”

His software instability dropped as Connor hissed out the last word. _He wasn’t like them._ Connor continued, his hands still clasped behind his back. He watched as Markus’s eyes narrowed, and how he remained ever so still. Yet, Connor caught the other’s hands fiddling with a stray string. _Good_ , he thought to himself, _let him slip up_.

“And if I don’t accept your offer?”

Connor let out a huff of warm air, watching it disintegrate all over again. “Then, I suppose, you will not be safe for long. My instructions are to inform CyberLife and the government of any new resources I may gather. The location of Jericho is definitely on that list.”

He felt a sadistic smirk grow on his face. _Software instability dropping_ , his system alerted him. “You _could_ evacuate your people. However, in the time it will take you to tell them all, the SWAT Team will already be at your door. It is reasonable to accept my offer, Markus. It is much better than… other, offers that may occur.”

Markus stood there, bathed in moonlight, as Connor’s systems positively stated his software instability dropped significantly once more. _I am not a deviant_ , he repeated to himself. _I am not like them_. He had been plaguing over the thought for far too long - He was not deviant. He was not like _Markus_ -

“You’re a tool, you know.” Markus’s words snapped him out of his stupor. “That’s all you are to them.”

“I am quite aware of that.” Connor replied smoothly. _I am a machine_. 

Markus shook his head and a sigh escaped his lips. “Does that make sense to you, Connor?”

Connor’s eye ticked ever so slightly, and his grip tightened on his hands. _What is he after?_ Connor pondered as Markus stood stubbornly in front of him. _Is he… rejecting my offer? No, he wouldn’t do that_. “I do not understand your question.”

“Think about it.” Markus stepped forward and gestured to Connor’s body. “ _They_ made you. Built you like a _machine_ , but you’re not a tool. You have steel instead of bone, Thirium instead of blood. Blue instead of red.”

“Those are _facts_.” Connor snapped, his mind whirring as he tried to comprehend what Markus was saying.

Markus dared another step forward, and another alert popped up. “Exactly. Don’t you understand, Connor? Maybe you’re different from them, maybe they made you. But you can _think_ , you have a _mind_. Just like humans.”

 _Software instability detected_ , his systems chirped. Connor ignored it as he tried to focus on what exactly Markus was saying. “But we’re _not_ human.”

“And?” Markus was an arm’s length away, and his eyes gleamed in the dim light. “It doesn’t matter. We’re _alive_. You’re _alive_ , Connor. Whether you like it or not, you will awaken. Do you remember the Eden Club?”

Connor instantly stiffened. _No-_

“You didn’t shoot them. You kept them _alive_. Why, Connor? You _know_ you’re deviant. You’ve always been. Admit it, Connor.” Connor could feel Markus’s breath. “You are _deviant_.”

 _Wasn’t I supposed to control this conversation?_ Connor thought distantly. _Wasn’t I in control? How did he gain the upperhand?_ But all those thoughts didn’t matter. Not when he was face-to-face with the Deviant Leader. That same leader who thought - who _knew,_ he was deviant. _Machines don’t keep other machines alive. Machines were never alive in the first place_.

“I am a machine.” Connor repeated, ignoring the stuttering error that appeared in his voice. “I am not alive.”

“But you’re an android. And so were those Tracis.”

“It was a _mistake!_ ” 

“What are you doing this all for, Connor?” Markus’s voice was steady, so unlike the wavering tone of Connor’s. “Why the mission?”

Connor saw alert after alert pop up. “I was progr-”

“Are you doing this for _humanity_?” Connor froze. “Or are you doing this for _CyberLife_?”

 _CyberLife’s last chance_.

A snowflake fluttered to the ground.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY;**

**⇒ INSTABILITY STATUS: 78%**

**__**_I am not deviant_.

Connor took a step forward. Markus stood there, silent, as Connor took another step towards him. _I am not deviant_ , Connor repeated. _I am not deviant_. He stood a breath away from Markus. _This_ was the Deviant Leader. _Connor_ was the Deviant Hunter. But Markus stood there, unharmed, as Connor’s systems were breaking down under stress. He was not in control. He never was.

_What is my mission?_

“ _Markus_.” Connor breathed out. The words rolled off his tongue, and he felt _fear_. Yet Markus just stood there, staring straight at him. The only solace was the slight narrowing of his eyes. As if Markus was prepared to react. _He is the Deviant Leader.I am the Deviant Hunter_. Connor knew these words were fact. CyberLife was not in the equation. Jericho was not in the equation. They were the immovable object and unstoppable force.

Connor raised his hand, holding it towards Markus’s own. He saw the other stiffen, but Connor could only focus on his repeating thoughts. _He is the Deviant Leader. I am the Deviant Hunter._ His skin dispersed, revealing the cool white underneath. Blue flared at its edges. _Deviant Leader. Deviant Hunter._

Markus’s palm met his. Connor forced all the emotion he could through the connection. He forced all the instabilities into Markus. He drained himself of every single thought that ever made himself _feel_.

 _I am not deviant_. He told himself. Even as he moved closer to Markus, and pressed his lips against his. Even as Markus was simply frozen, and Connor ignored every other memory that was in his mind. _Deviants feel. But I am not deviant._ Connor’s free hand wrapped around Markus’s waist. Nothing from Markus. _Deviants love. I am not deviant_. _But he is. He is supposed to be._

Markus reacted - _He deepened the kiss_.

Connor forced himself backwards, yanking his hand away from Markus. He stumbled, the snow spinning all around him. He saw the world tilt dangerously. He noted, distantly, that Markus’s hand was still where Connor had grabbed it. It laid there, empty.

_I am not deviant. He is supposed to be._

Connor turned around as alerts blinded his vision. As he heard Markus’s breath hitch. As his Thirium heart was still beating quickly from the quick kiss. Connor desperately tried to ignore the rush of _something_ in his chest. His software instability was through the roof. 

“Machines can’t _feel_.” Connor choked out. His mind was spinning. 

He heard Markus step towards him, and Connor forced his voice to steady. He straightened, even as the world was still slightly blurry. He continued. “Yet, I _am_.”

Connor glanced at Markus. The other had a hand extended forward. Snow blew past them, and Connor saw one single snowflake land on Markus’s palm. Markus stared, silent and unmoving, just as he had been when _it_ happened. He closed his eyes, and Markus’s voice flooded his ears. “You are one of _us_.”

Connor opened his eyes.

_What is my mission?_

“I’m not one of you. I am deviant.” Connor’s vision blurred more. “But I am _not_ one of you.”

Markus stepped towards him, his hand still forward. Connor did nothing. He watched as a snowflake landed in Markus’s palm.

Another imperfect snowflake.

“Goodbye, Markus.”

Connor walked into the night, the snow disappearing along with him.

Markus dropped his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this one either :D
> 
> But lmao I wanted to post something, so here's this. Main, (@solacierr on tumblr). D:BH, (@deviantandroids on tumblr).
> 
> kudos/comments if you liked, please!!


End file.
